Civilizations: The Dawn
This is a project of mine in which we would choose to play a civilization, kingdom or empire, which you can make up adding in the map according to certain rules. this project is to mainly see if we can stablish a longterm game. Each civilization will start in a specific tier There are ten tiers which are represented by one color , and the highest being the 1st tier in crimson color. as for the nations you can set them anywhere you want, as far as its not too big or doesn't try to expand faster than the plausible, as well every civilization may name geographical regions near them, such as rivers, mountains lakes and oceans. Each civilization has unique culture and when a nation reaches an extended size, its divided in provinces which have a certain cost and score depending on its utility or importance, Core provinces are far more important than other provinces. the Head Provinces is where the capital is set, and its the most important province, if this fall, in a war algo you need to leave the war. 'Rules' #Be realistic, we won't have taken over the world in 5 turns, not even your continent. #Stick to your tier, or develop your industry to get ahead but no nation can pass more than a tier at the time, and this take's some time #All nations start in tier 1.Organized nations have specific size requierements, such as kingdom or empire may only be of 20 px while tribal states in the game beginning may only be of 10 px. #No nation knows of the others in the beginning, each is equally isolated #For invasions Use algo's, there will be as well algo's for tribal confederations in the future to avoid confusion. #Vassalization of Tribes takes longer than usual kingdoms vassalization due to its structure. #Vassalization of States take from 5 to 25 years depending on how big is it in comparision to yours, Same aplies to confederations #There is a known world border for each regions, which is no more nor less than 15px from the coast of the civilization's mainland. #nations tiers, will allow or not certain actions, if you do an action that is not tier allowed you will get punished. #Higher tier nations get a +3 bonus per each tier higher they are to its enemies in defensive wars and a +2 in expansive wars. #Each nation will have number code to select which nations starts a new trend or discovery in random election, this numbers begin from 1 to 10. #a province can revolt from its parent nation if mods, or events in the region occur and the central government don't act to defend the province. #Ethnic Cleansing will yield -2 per each turn the main nation has executed in a non primary or provincial center in the last 15 turns. #The start of the game is in year 1 #lower tier nations cannot take higher tier nations in less than a century, even if they get 95% or so of scoring in an algo. #Nations pages will be needed to stablish certain informations of player nations #There can be religious civil wars. #Players can play as their vassals in the case their main nation has been taken. #Different culture provinces may very easily revolt in case of a long extended war. #Colonization is conquering territories farther or outside your home continent. 'Maps' 'Nations' Landmass 1(Æcasium)(Name2)(Others) *Thalassia - Crimson : Sine dei gloriem (talk) 07:14, September 26, 2013 (UTC) *Cevaire - Orange : Cookiedamage (talk) 22:15, September 28, 2013 (UTC) *Aczoreb Tribes - Brown : *Peninsular Tribes - Magenta : *Coastal Æcasic Tribes - Pink : *Abarri City States - Lilac : *Uskeusen Tribes - Purple : *Gold River Despotic States - Gold : Atlantaea *Kingdom of Anatoray- Ocean Blue : #LivinLikeFeudal (talk) *Kingdom of Alsache - Pink : *Khmer Tribes - Dark Grey : *Narviki Hierarchy - Purple : Willster22 (User talk:Willster22) 00:12, October 6, 2013 (UTC) *Larition River Tribes - Orange: Landmass 2 (Zurker)(Name2)(Others) *Zeedomain Empire - Cyan : Kytax (talk) 03:45, September 27, 2013 (UTC) *Confluence States - Pink : *Hilltop City States - Green : *Northwestern Zurkori Tribes - Gold : *South Well Tribes - Brown : Landmass 3 (Bayasseau)(Name2)(Others) *Bovlu - Purple - Eiplec - ಠ_ಠ (talk) 04:07, September 27, 2013 (UTC) *Hibernion Trade Centers - Marroon : 24601 (talk) 00:09, October 9, 2013 (UTC) *Qarun Tribes - Teal : Landmass 4 (Argenterium)(Name2)(Others) *Reasonia - Reximus Maximus (talk) 04:19, September 27, 2013 (UTC) *Triple River Tribe - Turquoise : This is UglyTurtle, Signing off. 20:49, September 28, 2013 (UTC) *Eastern Argeri Tribes - Blue : Landmass 5 (Izenđär)(Name 2)(Others) *Izën - Dark Red: SuperGalaxys (talk) 20:02, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Landmass 6 (Name 1)(Name 2)(Others) *South Bay City States - Purple :TOB *Inland Tribes - Brown : Landmass 7 (O'aia)(Name 2)(Others) *Northerly Tribes - Red : LightningLynx89 *Ghalage Tribes - Gold : *Woodland States - Green :CourageousLife (talk) 23:38, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Landmass 8 (Rivia)(Name 2)(Others) Rivians - (grey) Mafia (talk) 23:50, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Mods *Sine dei gloriem (talk) 07:14, September 26, 2013 (UTC) *#LivinLikeFeudal (talk) (Approved) *go to the chat. Game I think its fair to say we should start now. Sine dei gloriem (talk) 23:20, October 8, 2013 (UTC) 1 YIG #'A few storms hit the archipelago of Bayasseau's Coast.' #'In Æcasium The Tribal Confederation Called Aicazh Collapses in Eastern Æcasium.This crisis However is felt only in the nearby neighbouring nations and the Desertic tribes who celebrate the collapse of their old ancient enemy.' #'The Paedaeans in Northern Thalassia continue to settle in the land.' #'In NorthWestern O'aia and South Eastern Zurker is Hit by a Hurricane' #'A Large Flooding Occurs in the River north to the Anatorayan Kingdom.' *'Cevaire: 'Intro to Cevaire: The Realm of Cevaire 'is founded after the tribes of Ceva and Ayoran conquer the smaller tribes of Derarri and Adelari. The Realm lies between the northerly Deilois River and the southern Ceva River. Towards the far north and south are flat, rolling hills and predominantly temperate climates, while towards the central part of the country exist mountains and hills. '''Turn 1: '''Queen Oltimania orders northerly expansion past the Deilois River (3px). The Queen also orders many farming projects along said river. King Harvin orders southern expansion past the Ceva River (3px). The King orders much of the same projects to occur along the Ceva River as well. *'Hibernion Trade Centers: '''A settlement is founded at the mouth of the River Kalikiurius and is known as Hibernion. Within a year after good harvests and much trade with savages the city's population explodes to 400 simpy due to integrating savages and a good harvest. Expands down river (4px) and works on developing sturdy boats. *Intro to Zeedom: The '''Zeedomain Empire '''is formed after the tribes of Zeeosi and Domnir agree to unify. The world is named Zurker after Emperor Zurker I of Zeedom.(Turn):' Emperor Zurker I orders western expansion torwards the Unorp river (3px). Many people begin fishing on Zeedom's coast towards the Great West Zurker River. *'Northerly Tribes': The council of seven has permitted for the expansion of our people (3px). We expand southward down the river that flows through our controlled territorty. *'Kingdom of Anatoray: 'Intro: '''Following 30 years of development along the mainland and islands with naval trade and between Anatorays two major cities of Anatoray, and Alterra the King of Anatoray with support from a Trade guild and the Military has begun a period of exponential economy and agricultural expansion officially starting the Kingdom of Anatoray. '''Turn: '''The Kingdom takes its more naval based society and with support from the kings and various trade guilds explors of the coast and establishes a small settlement just up the coast from Alterra (mainland city) (3px) . This is done to spread some of the overcrowding from Anatoray as more people are also sent through the island as well with an attempt to spread Anatorayan agriculture(3px). Efficient trade throughout the new settlement, and the City of Alterra is achieved through domesticated horses something achieved through previous developments between Alterra and Anatoray as independant cities before their current unification. *'Rivia: We expand 5px along the coast. The Capital City begins to increase the walls. Other cities begin to be build on the Coast. Category:Civilizations:The Dawn (map game) Category:Map game Category:Civilizations: The Dawn (Map Game)